How it happened
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: One wants more, is the other ready? With the help of family and friends can they get on the same page. Rated T for now, may change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Please review...love it, hate it, tell me. **

How it Happened

Chapter 1: Questioning

He was pacing in his office; he had been since arriving over two hours ago, lost in his own world. Oblivious to the fact that Reid, Morgan and Blake sat in the bullpen watching his every move.

"I bet he's walked ten miles back and forth since he arrived. Any guesses as to what's on his mind?" Blake asked.

"It's hard to say, depends on the day, if something is going on at home, if his publisher wants something, as complex as his mind is most of the time it could be any number of things." Reid interjected.

Morgan shook his head, "It also could be something as simple as how to beat Ringo at Rock Band."

"No the look on his face tells me it's not something as simple as a game; there is really something big on his mind." Alex said moving to sit on Reid's desk. They continued to watch as he picked up the phone, dialed spoke for a few minutes and hung it up, returning to his pacing.

A few minutes later, JJ and Garcia came into the bullpen, up the steps and across the catwalk to his office. Morgan gave a questioning look, and JJ just shrugged.

Penelope knocked on the door; she and JJ entered. David Rossi motioned for them to have a seat on the sofa, pulling up a chair. Before sitting he closed the door, looked at the three watching from their desks, then closed the blinds.

Finally sitting down, he ran his hands through his hair, looked at the two women sitting across from him. "I need your help, but this needs to stay just between the three of us for now."

"You know everyone saw us come in here, we'll get questions." JJ said. "They've been watching you."

Smiling, he realized she was right. "That's one of the problems being in a group this small and everyone being profilers. NO privacy. Just tell them for now it's none of their damn business. When I'm ready for them to know I'll tell them myself."

JJ spoke, "What do you need us to do?"

He stood, pacing again. "I know you're having lunch with Erin today." Both nodded. "Do you think you could discreetly feel her out…see how she might feel about…find out if she's interested in…" He couldn't get his thoughts together enough to finish.

Garcia opened her mouth then closed it, replaying his words, it hit her what he was asking them, "Studly, you want us to see how she feels about getting married, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, do you think you can find out for me?" Dave answered.

"Sure we can. How long have you been thinking about this?" JJ asked.

"Awhile, I just don't want to ask if she's not interested and get turned down. The ego isn't what it used to be. Not sure it can take that hit." Dave said. They could see how vulnerable he was.

Both ladies stood and hugged him. "It'll be fine. I'll bet she's as ready as you are, she loves you. We'll let you know when we have something."

JJ and Penelope left the same way they came in. Again Morgan gave a questioning look. This time both women just shook their heads and left the bullpen.

**/**

Opening and closing the door, "Come on Baby Girl, what was that all about?" Derek asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Garcia said not looking at her friend tapping away at the keys on her computer.

"You, JJ, Rossi, in a private meeting in his office, behind closed doors and blinds, is there something the rest of need to know."

Turning her chair around, "Listen, I'm going to ask you to leave it alone…do it for me. Everything is fine, he just needed some advice and he asked JJ and I. Please if you care about him and me, leave it alone."

Derek watched her for a few seconds. "Okay, but you promise me he's okay? Not sick or anything like that? He just needed advice?"

"I promise he's fine." She hugged him. "Now don't you have work to do?"

Smiling Morgan left, he knew he'd get to the bottom of it sooner or later.

**/**

JJ and Penelope met Erin at the elevator, they'd asked Alex to go, but she had other plans. The team had made remarkable progress in getting along with Strauss, they'd actually come too really like her. Once she let them see the side of her that Dave knew and loved. Also the fact that since the Replicator tried to kill her, Strauss had been promoted and was no longer their Section Chief. She was now a Deputy Director so she took her frustrations out on Section Chiefs instead of Unit Chiefs. She still put her two cents in, but everyone had learned to keep Professional, professional and Personal, personal and this lunch was personal, just three friends having a meal.

They'd decided to go to the Q-Town Café, a favorite of the agents. Once seated, they ordered drinks and requested extra time before ordering.

After ordering and some small talk, JJ asked, "Garcia, Will and I were talking the other night and he asked me a question, so I told him I'd ask you. Why haven't you ever gotten married?"

At first Penelope seemed shocked by the question, then it dawned on her, JJ was starting a conversation where they could gather the information Rossi needed. "I just haven't found the man who makes me want to settle down and take the plunge. Besides why do you need a piece of paper to tell you that you're with the one you're meant to be with?"

"I know I put it off, but marrying Will was the best thing I've ever done." JJ said. "What about you Erin, would you ever want to get married again?"

Strauss was quiet for a minute, "Maybe. I've thought about it, especially since things are going so well living with David."

"How long have you two actually been living together?" Garcia asked.

Erin thought, "We were pretty much living together before the replicator tried to kill me. We spent our time going between his house and my condo. We didn't stay together when the kids were around, but they knew he was a huge part of my life. Then after I got out of the hospital, he asked me to move in with him, I did. He had the kids pick a bedroom and then let them decorate it however they wanted, that way they have their own room there. They started staying with us more and more, they love him. Jack hates it that David and the kids get along so well." She took a drink of her tea, "a few months later, we moved the rest of my things, sold the condo, put my name on the house. He said he wanted me to really feel like it was ours…sorry that's the long answer…short answer we've lived together about a year and a half, but we've been together a little over two."

"Would you marry Dave if he asked?" JJ questioned. "I know if I had to do it again, I wouldn't have waited so long to say yes to Will."

"I don't think that's something we'll have to worry about; he's been married and divorced three times. I remember him telling me once three times was enough to let him know he wasn't the kind of man who should be married." Erin said as their food came.

JJ and Penelope looked at each other, then at Erin. "That didn't answer JJ's question." Penelope said.

"Would I marry, David if he asked? I'm already more married to him then I was to Jack. I know a lot of people think this relationship won't survive, but it's already lasted longer than either one of us thought it would. I think that's because we communicate, really talk and listen to each other. We're completely devoted to one another. I love David like I've never loved anyone. He's not the man I knew 20 years ago." She said "he's a much better man, this team helped make him a better man, more of a team player, and that's a plus in a marriage. So would I marry David if he asked…in a heartbeat."

"Would you change your name?" JJ asked.

Erin thought for a minute, "Everywhere but work, I'd still want to be Deputy Director Strauss, maybe hyphenate it at work Strauss-Rossi, but for all the other legal things I'd want to be Erin Rossi. I don't know how that would work, but that's what I'd want. Let's change the subject. I don't see David ever wanting to get married again." The subject was changed and the three women talked and laughed for the remainder of their lunch.

**/**

Once back at Headquarters, Erin stopped by the bullpen, said hello to the others, and then went to Rossi's office. Leaning on the doorframe, she watched him as he stared out the window. "What are you thinking about so intently over there handsome?"

Turning just a little to look at her, Dave smiled. "You."

Stepping into the office, she moved to where he stood. "What about me?"

Dave glanced out at the bullpen, pulled her closer to him, kissing her quickly, but with passion. "I was thinking about how you'll never know how much I love you."

Placing her hand on his cheek, then moved it to lay over his heart, "Why do you think that? I know you love me. You show me every day in so many ways."

He sighed and continues. "Erin, I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Not Carolyn, not Emma, not anyone. Who would have thought when I came to visit that first day in rehab, two years later, I'd be hopelessly, completely, head over heels in love with you."

Snuggling into him just for a few minutes, "David, I do know how much you love me. I love you too. More sometimes than even I want to admit, I cherish our life together. It's better than I ever dreamt it would be. When I think about the future, there isn't a time that I don't see you by my side. You are truly my partner, my soul mate."

"Thank you, you know I feel the same way. You are my heart, Erin." Dave said letting her see the devotion in his eyes.

Erin kissed him one more time, "Now Agent Rossi, it's time for Erin and David to get back to work."

Smiling he walked her out the door, "Yes Ma'am, Deputy Director Strauss."

She sauntered out the door, turning down the catwalk; calling over her shoulder, "Agent Rossi, stop staring at my ass."

Luckily the bullpen contained only the Alpha team and a couple other agents, as soon as she was out of ear shot the room erupted in laughter. Dave turned to them took a bow laughing before returning to his office.


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. I let Dave and Erin talk to me and I put it down. This is what my warped mind comes up with.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Chapter 2:Proposal**

Deep in thought over a pile of cases Hotch had given him, Rossi didn't even look up when JJ knocked on his door. "Come in."

"You busy, Garcia and I have the answer you're looking for?" She said entering the room, followed by Penelope, who closed the door and plopped down in a chair.

"Let me finish this." Dave said putting the final touches on the folder open on his desk. Once it was complete, he closed it and sat back in his chair. "What did you find out?" He was nervous, but he needed to know.

"Before we answer, I want to ask you a serious question." JJ commented. Dave nodded, "If Erin doesn't want to get married would it change how you feel about her? Would you end the relationship or back off?"

"No, I want to spend the rest of my life with Erin, no matter what. Married, living together, or just seeing each other, I'm in love with her and I don't plan on going anywhere." Dave assured them.

"Good," Garcia remarked.

JJ smiled, "Rossi…Dave, if you ask, she'll say yes. She doesn't think you want to get married. Her exact words were, 'would I marry David if he asked…in a heartbeat, but I don't see him ever wanting to get married again', those are quotes."

Dave smiled, "She knows me pretty well, I never thought I'd want to, but it's different with Erin. She makes me want to be a better man. She completes me, mind, body and soul." JJ and Garcia stood to leave, "Thank you, I owe you."

"Rossi, you don't owe us anything, just invite us to the wedding."

"That's a given.

The women left and Dave sat back in his chair smiling to himself.

Dave knew Erin's kids would be home over the weekend, and Erin had plans for lunch on Saturday with Maggie Shepherd. He called the kids and set up lunch so he could talk to them. They at their favorite pizza place. After ordering he asked if they would mind sitting away from the crowds, he really wanted to discuss something with them.

Once seated Katie asked, "Dave, you alright? I've never seen you so edgy."

"I'm okay. I want to talk to without Erin." He said taking a sip his water. Suddenly his mouth was full of cotton.

Jessie's phone beeped, she looked at the text then answered. When she finished, Dan took her phone and put it on silent, before laying it with his in the center of the table. "I have the feeling this is important, so let's leave our phones alone until Dave's done." Everyone put their phone on silent and stacked them in the center. Dave did the same with his personal phone but left his work phone on his belt, he was pretty sure it wouldn't go off.

"Dave, you have our undivided attention. What's on your mind?" Daniel told him.

Dave thought for a minute then, decided to jump right to the point. "You know I love your mother. I want to ask her to marry me, but I need to know its okay with you before I do. If any of you are against it I won't ask. We'll just keep things the way they are." There he'd said it out loud.

"Oh My Gosh, you really want to marry mom?" Katie asked all excited. Dave nodded. "That's great. I won't speak for Dan or Jess, but you have my blessing. Mom loves you."

Rossi smiled and looked at the other two. Jessie was the next to speak, "if you really want to marry mom, why does it matter what we think?"

Dave reached across the table and took her hand, looking her in the eye, "It matters, because you're important to her and to me. I've grown very fond of you, all of you. If you aren't on board she won't say yes. I won't ask if it's going to upset any of you or if you would rather us not. Nothing's going to change either way."

Jessie squeezed Dave's hand, "I love the idea of you and mom being married. I'm good with you asking her."

Next was Daniel's turn, "You know, I'm all for it. I love you both and I know how much being with you means to mom, so go for it, Man."

Dave finally let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Thank you, once we're done here why don't you go with me to see the ring that I've had designed for her?" All three nodded

"When are you going to ask her?" Katie questioned as their pizza arrived.

Dave shook his head, "I'm not sure yet. I was thinking maybe fly to Florence for a long weekend or who knows, I just might ask her one afternoon out of the blue. I don't really have a plan."

"She's going to flip." Dan laughed.

/

/

After lunch they headed to Dave's favorite Jewelry store. Entering Jewelry by Design in Woodbridge, they looked around for a while; finally Dave asked if John or Jenny were in. He'd known them a long time and had already talked to Jenny about designing something for Erin.

"Sure, let me get them. Can I tell them who's asking?" The sales clerk asked.

"Dave Rossi."

Jenny came from the back, hugged him and asked if he was ready to see what she'd designed? Nodding he called the kids.

When Jenny came back, John was with her. She held out a leather ring box, "I think she'll like this Dave, but if you don't think she will, I'll design something else."

Taking the box, he opened it, inside was a beautiful 3 carat pear shaped blue diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. Dave was speechless.

"OH MY GOSH, that's beautiful." Jessie and Katie said at the same time.

Katie continued, "Dave is that for mom?"

Smiling, "I was looking at it for her, but if you think she'd like something else, we can keep looking."

"NO, NO, and NO. She'll love this, it's gorgeous, but Dave it's so…" She wasn't sure what to say. She knew it had to cost a fortune.

"What my brain dead sister is trying to say is I bet it costs a mint." Daniel remarked looking at his sister.

Dave laughed, "Don't you think Erin…your mom is worth a mint?"

"Well yeah, but Dave…" Jessie chimed in.

"Listen, its exquisite, just like Erin. You know I'm don't throw money around, but she's worth every penny this beauty costs. Do you think she will like it or should we get something else? What do you think and don't think about the money." Dave said. He loved this ring, but he told the kids they could help.

"Well, I think she'll love it, so my vote is this one." Katie said the other two nodded.

Dave turned back to Jenny, "Jenny, these are Erin's children, Katie, Jessie and Dan. we'll take it."

"Nice to meet you, you're mom is a lucky lady." Jenny took the ring, polished it and handed it back to Dave. "I'll send a bill to Bob on Monday?"

"If you want to do it that way, I'll call him and let him know the bill coming."

"Would you like a copy of the bill?" John laughed.

Dave smiled, "No, its okay, I'm sure Bob will lecture me on spending that kind of money, but it's worth it." Dave knew approximately how much it was and he really didn't care. Erin was worth every penny.

/

After the jewelers they went their separate ways. Dave went home and the kids visited friends or did their own thing.

The first thing on Dave's list to do… if he had a list was crossed off.

/

/

Monday morning, the team headed to Salt Lake City, Dave said goodbye to Erin before she was even awake, promising to call her as soon as they landed. The team discussed the case for the majority of the flight, but also had time to relax until landing.

Dave took out his phone, 'Hey, Baby. How's your morning?'

'It's been quiet. Are you still on the jet?'

'Yeah, we still have about 40 minutes. We've already gone over all the details; got our assignments and now it's just wait.' Dave typed back. 'What did you decide to wear today?'

'My navy Michael Kors pantsuit with the light blue blouse, my blue diamond heart necklace and earrings,' she knew he liked her in pants, which she seldom wore to the office.

'Damn, Baby, you wore the Kors and I'm not there. You wound me.' Dave teased.

Erin chuckled as she typed; she knew why he loved this pantsuit. 'That's the reason I wore it. You're not here to stare at my ass every time I walk by.'

Smiling Dave responded, 'but an exceptionally fine ass it is.'

'You're impossible! I hope this case is over quickly, I miss you already. I really didn't get to say a proper goodbye this morning.' Erin was really missing him and he had only been gone 4 hours.

She'd had a busy weekend and they didn't get to spend much time together. 'I miss you too, baby. I'll do everything in my power to get done and home as soon as possible. You better get back to work, I'll call you tonight. I love you!'

'I love you too, David. Be safe.' Erin closed the phone dropping it in her pocket before returning to the pile of reports on her desk.

/

/

Dave sat back thinking about how he wanted to do the proposal. Hotch came from the galley with a cup of coffee, sitting, handing Dave the cup he asked, "How are things going, Dave? We haven't talked in a while. We've both been so busy."

"Things are good. I've been meaning to talk to you, something I want to tell you."

"Okay, you can tell me anything and it's safe." Hotch said concerned.

Dave smiled, "Don't look so worried, it's a good thing, least I think it is." Watching his best friend, reaching into his pocket, Dave looked around to make sure no one was watching, opened the ring box and handed it to Aaron. "I'm going to ask Erin to marry me."

"I think it's great. I know how much you two love each other and how happy she makes you. Does anyone else know?"

"JJ and Garcia, know I'm thinking about it, they felt her out to see if she's open to the idea, but you're the only one other than her kids that know I'm actually going to do it." Dave answered.

"This ring is beautiful. I've never seen a blue stone like this what is it?" Hotch said handing the box back.

"It's a blue diamond, Erin loves them; they're rare so they're harder to find. I'm lucky my jeweler knows where to go to get them." Dave smiled as he thought about the gem now in his pocket. "I haven't had much luck in the marriage department, but this is different…I'm different. Hotch when I think about my future and growing old, about my life, Erin is always there with me. In all my other marriages they were all about me, with Erin it's all about her, it's about us as a team."

"You're different Dave, you both are. You're both mellower, settled, older even. Do you have a plan of action or are you going to fly by the seat of your pants?" Hotch asked.

Smiling, "I was going to formulate a plan, but if emotions overwhelm me I may throw the plan out the window and let nature take its course."

"Spontaneity is always the best way, I think. Plans tend to get messed up, at least in our line of work." Hotch laughed.

/

/

The team spent the week in Utah, arriving back at Quantico Friday afternoon late. Dave tried to call Erin, but she was in a meeting. He left a message that he was done with reports, had been promised the team would be off for the ENTIRE weekend and was heading home, he'd meet her there. To his surprise she was there when he arrived home. They had a nice dinner, cuddled on the couch and made love late into the night.

Saturday was going to be an Erin and Dave day. Doing what they wanted when they wanted. They slept in, had hot morning sex, took a shower and made breakfast together. After cleaning up the pair went for a long walk with Mudgie.

Dave was sitting on the couch watching a movie, when Erin entered the room. He looked up as she entered; she'd been talking to her daughter. "How's Jess?"

"She's all right, needed some mom advice; Jack and Stacy ares getting on her nerves. She asked if when she came for dinner Wednesday if she could just stay through the weekend. I told her that was fine, I hope you don't mind." Erin said.

She started to sit beside him, but he positioned her so she was straddling him sitting on his lap. "Erin, this is your house…your home. The kids always have a place here, it's their home also. If they want to move in with us that's fine." He pulled her to him and kissed her breathless.

Smiling, Erin laid her forehead against him. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"No, but it's implied and felt every day. I love you too, baby." He tightened his hold on her.

Strauss squirmed some, something was poking into her left inner thigh and it wasn't his erection, which was poking her somewhere else. "David I know you're happy I'm sitting here I can feel it, but what's in your pocket that keeps digging into my thigh?"

He completely forgot about putting the ring in his pocket. Hotch said spontaneity was the best way. Maybe now was as good a time as any to ask. The most she could do was say no. Dave always did do things on impulse.

He looked at her, really looked into her eyes. "I guess the word of the day is spontaneity, so here goes." He reached into his pocket, brought out the box and handed it to her. Erin just stared at him, like he had three heads, and then slowly opened the square leather container. "This isn't exactly how I thought I'd be doing this, but Erin, I love you, I really, really love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

She looked from him to the ring back to him. Tears forming in her eyes, she was so quiet. Time stood still as he waited and when she didn't say anything, he was beginning to regret asking. "Its okay, take your time or forget I asked." He said, moving her off his lap and standing.

Erin's mind was reeling; she reached for his hand as he started to walk away. "David…"

"Erin, it's okay, you don't have to answer now or you can forget I even asked if you want." He said not moving and not looking at her. He knew if he moved he would jerk his hand away and that might hurt her and David Rossi would never hurt Erin Strauss.

"David," She stood, reached up and made him look at her. "Yes, Yes, Yes, David, I'll marry you. It just took me by surprise, but yes I'll marry you, I'll say it again, David Rossi I would love nothing more than to be your wife." She kissed him as passionately as she could. When she broke the kiss she handed him the ring box, "Why don't you put this beautiful ring where it belongs."

Dave did just that, taking the ring from where it was nestled, he lifted her hand and slid it on her left ring finger. Kissed it then kissed her. They were both silent for a long time, just holding each other and kissing, Erin couldn't take her eyes of the exquisite diamond on her hand. "I have to make some calls, I need talk to the kids, make sure they're okay with this."

"Erin, I talked to the children. I asked them for their permission. We have their blessing, all three of them. They were even with me when I bought the ring." Dave said smiling at his future wife.

"Really, you included the kids?" He nodded, "Thank you that makes me love you even more. I should call them and tell them you asked and I said yes." Picking up her phone, "I'm sure you need to call or text Hotch, I'm safe in assuming you've talked to him about this." She knew Dave talked to Aaron about all major life changes, especially if it involved her; the Unit Chief was not just his best friend they were more like brothers.

While Erin called the children, Dave called Hotch then sent a team wide text, which simply said, 'she said yes.' He knew JJ and Penelope would know what that meant, but not sure if the others would. He also left a message for Emily.

It wasn't long before he got a message from Morgan. 'When did you ask and why didn't you tell me you were going to?"

'Been thinking about it a while, but it was a very spur of the moment decision to ask today.'

Morgan replied almost instantly, 'Family party tonight your house if I can get it together?'

'Sounds good to me.' Dave replied not even asking Erin. He figured she'd want to show off her new rock.

Less than ten minutes later Morgan sent Dave another text. 'Entire team, spouses, friends and kids will be at your place around 7. Don't worry about anything, we got it covered.'

Dave just replied with a smiley. As he was about to close his phone, he got a congratulations from Emily, with a see you soon message. Messages from the others came in too, most with Congrats and see you for more details tonight.

/

/

Once Erin hung up from the kids, she sat down next to Dave still looking at the new piece of jewelry on her hand. "The kids are so excited. Jessie might stop by later and the other two will be home next weekend for a family celebration."

"Guess now would be a good time to tell you the team will be here around 7 to celebrate." Dave said, he didn't think she wouldn't mind and he was right. "They said not to worry about anything; they'd take care of everything. So what would you like to do for the next couple hours?"

Standing she lead him up the stairs and into the bedroom, "Oh I can think of a couple things, David. They all involve you and me, being naked and getting hot and sweaty." She pushed him so he sat on the bed, kissing him before pulling the polo shirt over his head.

"I like the way you think." He laughed as she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top.

/

/

Dave came downstairs from his shower, sat on the loveseat next to Erin. "What are you thinking about, baby?" He asked kissing her temple.

"I was thinking when we get married; I want to change my name." She said looking up at his reaction.

"I'd never ask you to do that. I know how important it is to keep your individually. You've been Deputy Director Strauss or Section Chief Strauss for years. You got where you are using Strauss, I'll never ask you to change that…not for me. Besides there's a lot of power behind Strauss, that name can incite terror in federal agents and bring grown men to their knees." He told her taking her hands and giving her his trademark smirk that made her want to kiss and slap him at the same time.

She decided this time to kiss him, "I know you wouldn't. I'm thinking at work I'll use Strauss-Rossi for a while, once everyone gets use to that, drop the Strauss, at home I just want be Erin Rossi…Mrs. David Rossi. I kind of like the Rossi name, it has a lot of muscle behind it also."

"You're my miracle, Erin, you're the one person who gets me, who knows me, who loves me faults and all. Baby, as long as you're my wife, I don't care what you call yourself." Dave said, she could see every emotion in his dark eyes.

"I love you, David. I never thought I'd ever love someone like I do you. So once this sets in we need to set a date and plan our wedding."

"We need to do more than plan our wedding; we need to plan our marriage." Dave told her. "Our wedding will be one day, but I plan on our marriage lasting the rest of my life."

"You're right; starting tomorrow we plan our marriage with a wedding day thrown in." Before she could go on, the doorbell rang.

Dave got up to answer it; he leaned down, kissed her and said. "OH…by the way, thanks for wearing those jeans tonight."

She threw a pillow at him both laughed out loud, they knew he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her ass, he loved to her backside, when home he made no attempt to hide that fact, and tonight she'd let him. He made her a very happy woman.

/

/

Penelope and JJ entered together, rushing into the living room and to Erin. "Ring, ring, show us the ring." Garcia said as she approached. Erin held out her hand. They looked at the diamond, then at Dave as he entered the room. "Oh nice job Studly, you have really good taste, it's stunning."

"Erin, it's beautiful." JJ said really looking at the rock on her hand. "I think engagement suits you too, you're glowing."

As the rest of the team arrived, the women automatically gravitated to Erin, all wanting to see the ring Dave bought her. Sensing they weren't needed in the living room, the guys headed for the den taking Jack and Henry with them.

Once the guys were in the den, Dave put a movie on for the boys, while the men poured drinks and sat around the table.

"Okay Rossi, spill when did you decide to pop the question?" Morgan asked.

Dave looked at Hotch who smiled, "I've been thinking about it since Curtis tried to take her out, but I talked to her kids a couple weeks ago, and bought the ring. Today we were sitting on the couch making out and it just felt like the right time, so I asked.

Will smiled, "Good thing you didn't have to wait as long as I did, I thought JJ would never agree to marry me."

"For a few minutes I thought she was going to say no. It took her a while to answer, but she said it caught her off guard." Dave said taking a drink of his scotch.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Dave. You deserve to be happy; Erin deserves to be happy after all she's been through the last few years." Hotch patted his friend on the back.

An hour later, JJ knocked on the den door, "We were wondering where you boys ran off too."

"We didn't run, we just thought we'd give you ladies a chance to ooh and aah and talk about whatever it is women talk about when one of their own has a life changing event happen." Reid commented, making the other guys chuckle.

"Well we're done with the ooh's and aah's and would like for our men to join us, besides where is my child?" She asked.

Will pointed to the couch where Jack and Henry were sitting eating chips, dinking juice and watching Monsters Inc. She told the boys they were going to the living room, but they could finish their movie.

Dave said he'd be there in a couple minutes, stopping at the bathroom to brush his teeth. He tried to always brush and use mouth wash after drinking before kissing Erin.

/

/

Dave entered the living room and sat on the floor at Erin's feet. She absent mindedly began to play with his hair. The group asked questions, laughed and enjoyed the celebration. They ordered pizza's, played charades and talked more about Rossi's proposal.

Beth leaned forward in her chair, "I know everyone wants to know and no one will ask, have you two thought about a date yet?"

"Not yet, we haven't really talked much about anything. I was so shocked when he asked; it took awhile to wrap my brain around what he'd said. I'm pretty sure he thought I was saying no with my silence." Erin told them running her hand down the back of Dave's head playing with his neck.

"I will give you this Dave; you have great taste in jewelry. That is a rock and a half and it's beautiful. I've never seen a blue diamond." Alex commented, looking at Strauss' hand again.

"From what I've read, they're very rare and hard to find." Hotch said, when everyone stared at him, he shrugged. "I saw the ring last week. I'd never seen one either so I did some research."

"Colored diamonds are very rare. I think that's why I love them." Erin said. "I was shocked when I opened the ring box and it was a blue diamond."

"Only the best for my lady," Rossi said, rubbing her calf.

/

/

After everyone had gone, Erin sat next to Dave on the couch, cuddling into his side. "I love my ring, David. It's beautiful, but you shouldn't have spent this much. I can't say I know what it costs, but I know it's a lot."

"Babe, you're worth every penny. Yes it was more than the average man can afford, but I'm not your average man, you aren't the average woman and I want you to have everything you've ever wanted. I know how much you love blue diamonds. It's a one of a kind, just like you." Dave told her kissing her temple.

"Please tell me it's insured?"

"I called before I walked out of the store with it and had it insured." Dave stood, pulled her to her feet and headed up stairs, both were exhausted.

/

/

Erin woke Sunday morning and looked at her hand to make sure it hadn't been a dream. Smiling she turned to see Dave awake and watching her. She kissed him, cuddling into his side, placing her head on his shoulder. "Can we talk about setting a date?" She questioned.

Dave smiled, pulling her closer, "Sure."

"Do you have your calendar? We can coordinate dates?" She asked grabbing her phone, opening her calendar. He did the same. Erin found the perfect date. "Are you good with a short engagement, less than 6 months?" Dave nodded and she marked it down in both their calendars. The children would be home from school for the semester. She would see the Director on Monday, put it on his calendar, make sure that it was noted -the Alpha team would be off limits three days before and three days after so they could attend, take part in the preparations, and the celebrations. She would also call Emily to make sure she could be there. "Can we start to make some plans while we cuddle this morning?"

"We can talk about anything you want to talk about, we can plan anything you want to plan, and we can do whatever you want."

"Do I need to ask who your best man will be?"

"You have to decide what kind of wedding we're having before I can answer that. Are we having a private small thing like JJ and Will's, a big church wedding, or somewhere in between? Are we going to have someone stand up with us? All questions we need to answer." Dave questioned and he could see she was thinking.

"I know we have a little time. I was thinking small the kids, the team, Andy and Maggie, Amanda. Anyone else you can think of?" She asked.

"We don't have to invite Amanda, the smaller the better. Oh, you want to invite Abbie, she's been you're assistant forever, I guess we should ask Cruz?" Dave commented, he could see this had a chance of getting out of hand. "I'd be happy to hit a judge on Monday. I really don't care as long as when it's done, you're Mrs. David Rossi."

"Amante, I don't want a justice of the peace, besides you promised your team they'd be invited to a wedding, or at least you promised JJ and Penelope when you enlisted them to get Intel on me and if I'd be interested in getting married." She raised an eyebrow when he looked at her shocked. "David, you forget I'm FBI also, besides Penelope mentioned last night how worried you were, I'd say no."

"We hadn't really talked about marriage; I just needed some reassurance that you wanted to get married too. If I asked and you said no, I don't think my ego could have taken a hit like that and survived." Looking at her, "Nothing would have changed, not how I feel and we would still be together, living together, but…" He didn't finish.

"Well, I said yes and I'm thrilled about being your wife. Besides wedding plans, there are a couple other things we need to talk about." She said.

"Such as?" Dave asked.

"You're a very wealthy man, David. I'm sure your attorney will bring this up. I have no problem signing a prenuptial agreement. " Again she saw the shocked look on his face.

Sitting up, bringing her with him, he turned to face her. "Erin, I don't want nor do I need a prenup. From this day forward everything that is mine is yours. We are a team, partners in every sense of the word. I've already told my lawyer not to even mention prenuptial agreement. I also plan on getting the rest of the paperwork done this week to have your name on everything. We've already done the house and I've changed my will. By the time we say I do, I want all the legal crap out of the way."

"David…" he held up his hand and that told her there was no arguing with him, his mind was made up. "Okay, okay, no arguments, you can win, but you know I'm not marrying you for your money, I'm marrying you for your hot body."

He nodded, smiled and kissed her. "I know."

"Jack is going to hate this. I guess I should call him today, before he hears from the kids." Erin really didn't want to deal with her ex, but someone had to. It wasn't fair to let the kids say something and him come down on them.

"Why don't you let me handle Jack." Dave said, pulling her down with him, kissing her breathless. "Enough talk for now, I've never made love to an engaged Erin Strauss, I think it's time I did."

/

/

Sunday afternoon, found Dave and Erin sitting in the den. He was writing and she was jotting things down in a notebook. He knew her brain was working overtime deciding how she wanted their wedding to be. Finally she looked up and said, "We really need to decide how big we want this wedding to be so I know how to plan things like where we want to have it. Where the reception should be, things like that."

"I'm good with whatever you want, Baby."

"I was thinking we have a small ceremony here similar to what you did for JJ and Will, with a family party afterwards. Just keep it small and intimate." She said watching for a reaction.

Looking up from the keyboard, "That sounds good to me. Are you having someone stand up with you? Do I need a best man, and or groomsmen?"

"I would like Danny to walk me down the aisle and the girls to be up there with me, so yeah you need a couple guys." She said. "Do you have an idea who you want?"

"You have to ask? Hotch will be my best man and Daniel will be the other one. Once he walks you down, he can step over with Aaron and me." Dave told her looking back at his computer as Erin went back to making notes.

/

Later in the day when Erin went to call the kids and make some tea, Dave picked up his phone to call her ex. It was time to let him know he could no longer control Erin or her life. Strauss answered on the second ring, "Jack, this is Dave Rossi."

"Yeah, what do you want?" Jack snapped.

"I'm calling to let you know, Erin and I will be getting married in a few months and you will not give her any shit about it." Dave said.

Strauss laughed, "You can't be serious. Erin and you married? You know it won't last, Rossi. I'm surprised it's lasted this long."

"Well, Jack, it doesn't really matter what you think. Erin and I love each other, and we are getting married. I'm just giving you a courtesy call so you won't hear it from someone else. Remember who you're dealing with. You give Erin any hassle or trouble about it and you'll deal with me. Also you won't give Erin or the children any grief about them being there or being part of it. She is their mother and she has every right to have them with her on her day. One more thing, if you decide to ruin Erin's day or upset her…ever, I'll use every dime, contact and power I have to ruin you, and I have plenty of all three. Oh and remember this, starting today, everything I have belongs to Erin, so she has lots of all three as well. Are we clear?"

"I won't give Erin or the kids any problems. I'll leave Erin alone as long as she does the same. Tell her I said congratulations." It was clear Jack Strauss was afraid of the trouble Dave could make.

Dave hung up, smiled to himself and dialed Hotch.

"Hotchner,"

"I need a best man; you know where I can find one?" Dave laughed.

"Well, Reid would be thrilled to stand up with you, you are his idol, and I'm sure Derek would make a good one." Hotch countered.

"Those are both good choices, but I was thinking, there is this guy who's like a brother and he's also my best friend. I kinda wanted to ask him. So Aaron, will you be my best man?" Dave asked serious.

"You know I love you, Dave, you're more of a brother than Sean. I'd be honored to be your best man." Hotch told him. The two men talked for a few minutes, Dave gave him the date and told him he'd give him more details as he got them.

Rossi hung up as Erin walked back into the room. "Jessie didn't make it last night, but she said she'd be here in a couple hours. She wants to stay a while."

Dave nodded, "I talked to Jack, he knows and he won't give you or the kids any aggravation, he said to tell you congratulations. I also talked to Hotch; he's my best man as if you didn't already know that."

"What did you say to Jack? Do I want to know?" Erin asked sitting on the couch as he came to sit with her.

Smiling, "I just told him we were getting married and he better not give you or the kids any problems. If he did he'd deal with me, my contact and my power. I also told him starting today, you have the same contacts, power and money that I have, that from now on everything that's mine is yours."

"Bet that did it, He's afraid of you." Erin laughed. "He talks big, but he's always been afraid of David Rossi and all which that name stands for.

Dave just shrugged. They talked about her kids, work and several other topics. "Are you wearing your ring to the bureau tomorrow?"

Erin looked at him, "Of course I'm wearing it. I'm not taking it off ever."

Smiling he kissed her hand, "you realize when people start seeing it there will be questions. Are you ready for the world to know? We've kept the relationship pretty quiet, not a lot of people know."

"David, more people know than let on they do, and at this point I don't care. I'm not going to hide I'm crazy about you anymore. We both know how short life can be, you make me happy and I want the world to know it. Andy knows, he's okay with it, so to hell with the rest of the FBI!"

/

/

Erin had a breakfast meeting with the director, other deputy directors and section chiefs. When the meeting was over, she stayed in her seat. She knew Andy among others had noticed her new jewelry. Once everyone was gone, Director Andrew Shepherd sat in the chair next to her, picking up her hand and looking at the new accessory. "Erin, something you want to tell me?"

"Nope." She smiled.

He gave her a fatherly look, laughing. "May I ask when you got this?" Pointing to the diamond.

"Saturday, Dave asked Saturday afternoon, it's going to be a small intimate wedding at our house, of course you and Maggie are invited." She gave him the date, requested a few days off before and after and asked that Dave's team be given the same few days off. Andy wrote everything down, telling her not to worry; all the dates would be approved.

Dave had been sitting in his office reading reports and making notes for Hotch. He stood, stretched, grabbed his coffee mug and headed to the break room. He stopped to talk to Morgan and Reid.

"Did you two set a date this weekend?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Dave said telling them what it was. "She's asking the director to approve three days before and after off for all of us. JJ and Penelope have already told her they want to be there for everything."

"You know, Dave the gossip is already started." Reid commented. Rossi just shrugged and went to get more coffee.

In the break room, two female agents from another team were standing off to the side. Dave smiled as he listened to part of their conversation.

Agent 1 "Do you have any idea who Strauss is involved with?"

"No why?" asked agent 2.

"You haven't seen her this morning? She's sporting a rock the size of a small country on her left hand today. She wasn't wearing it Friday."

"So you think she got engaged over the weekend?" The second agent asked.

"She must have, whoever she's marrying has great taste. The ring is beautiful even from far away."

"Thank you." Dave said over his shoulder. He wasn't surprised when both agents looked at each other then watched him walk away with their mouths gaping open.


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 3 :Planning

Erin stood in their bedroom looking in the full length mirror, smoothing her dress, as Dave walked out of the bathroom. Turning, smiling at the site in front of her, he wore a black tuxedo with a black shirt; the only color, a dark burgundy bow tie, which matched her designer strapless gown. "David, you look devilishly delicious tonight. We may not make this party." She teased straightening his tie.

"Promises, promises, don't tease, Erin. You know how much I hate these things." Dave said fastening the necklace she'd handed him.

Turning, wrapping her arms around his waist, giving him a quick kiss, "I know, Amante, but I really have to be there and Andy wants you there as well. Besides it's as good a time as any to show the world, we're a couple. Put the question who could love Erin Strauss enough to marry her to rest."

"Erin, you're a good person, I love you, the team loves you, and you aren't the same as you were two years ago. Besides I really don't give a flying fuck what others think. You're the most amazing person I know. I'm proud and honored that you agreed to be my wife."

/

Pulling up in front of The Willard, Dave waited as the driver came around to open the door. Sliding out, he held out his hand, which Erin took as he helped her out of the limousine followed by Aaron and Beth. The foursome decided to come to the FBI dignitary celebration together, thinking it might not be as boring. Hotch and Beth had been with Dave and Erin from the beginning of this adventure, it seemed fitting that they were with them tonight as they reveled to the world or at least the crème de al crème of the FBI they were a couple and an engaged one at that. The rest of the team would meet them at their table. The Director promised that if the entire team came he would make sure they were seated together, even though he wanted Erin and Dave at his table. Erin had agreed they would make an appearance at his table for a drink sometime in the evening.

Erin held David's hand squeezing it tighter the closer they got to the door. Sensing her nervousness, Dave kissed her temple, "baby, if you're not ready for this, we can go in separately. You go in with Aaron and Beth and I'll come later."

Smiling, "No, David, we are going in there together, like any other couple. It's time to show the world David Rossi loves me and I love him. Let's do this."

The doorman opened the door as they entered, directing them to the Grand Ballroom. Dave and Aaron took the ladies wraps and purses to the coat check. "Erin looks a bit…terrified." Hotch chuckled.

"I told her we didn't have to do this. We could go in separately, but she said it's time. If she doesn't throw up, I'll be surprised." Dave smiled.

"She'll be fine, Dave once you walk through the door. She'll get in full Strauss mode and charm the room." Aaron commented patting Dave on the back as they made their way back to their ladies.

/

Beth and Hotch entered the ballroom first. Dave stopped just before the door, wrapped his arm around Erin's waist, kissed her cheek, "Here we go, remember no matter what, I love you, Erin."

"I love you too." She said, taking a step forward. Together they walked into the room, finding their table. Both were aware of the numerous sets of eyes, and the whispers that had immediately turned to them.

Dave held her chair as she sat, he kissed her before he and Hotch left the ladies to get drinks. When they appeared back at the table, Derek, Penelope, JJ and Will had arrived. Dave took his seat next to Erin, placing the sparkling water in front of her. She noticed he got the same for himself. "David, you can have a drink. We've talked about this."

"I know, I don't want one, besides we are presenting a united front tonight." He commented. "If people are watching they are going to see that I support you in every way."

Beth smiled, "Guys, people are watching. That table over there, the one with all the young people can't take their eyes off this table."

"I like to think they are admiring Morgan and his hard body." Dave laughed and the whole table laughed also.

It wasn't long before Andrew Shepherd, the director and his wife Maggie walked up to the table. Maggie was the first to speak, sitting in the empty chair next to Strauss. "Erin, Erin, Erin. Andy told me you have a new piece of jewelry I need to see, show and spill."

Erin held out her hand so her friend could examine the ring. "What's to spill, he asked, I said yes."

"This is beautiful." Leaning forward to look at Dave, "You did well, Rossi."

They talked for a few minutes, Andrew and Maggie left. Dave stood, held out his hand to Erin, she took it allowing herself to be helped up and led to the dance floor. Wrapping one arm around her waist, the other held her hand close to his heart. They moved easily to the music, staring into each other's eyes.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Dave asked never taking his eyes off hers.

"Once or twice, but a lady never tires of hearing it." She whispered placing her head on his shoulder.

She tensed a little, Dave felt it. "What's wrong, Erin?"

"People are watching, staring at us, David."

"Baby, let them stare. If they have nothing better to do than watch us dance, they have a pathetic life." Pulling her closer. "Now I'm going to give them something to watch and talk about," she raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to kiss you, right here, right now on this dance floor." Not giving her time to protest, his lips captured hers in a gentle, soft, leisurely kiss that had all eyes on them. Moaning into his lips, she deepened the kiss. The duo danced until the song was over.

Dave started to lead Erin back to their table, but was stopped by Senators, other deputy directors and various higher ups. She was good at this, she knew the politics, how to schmooze, play the games, and suck up to people. Dave didn't like any of it, he was content to stand beside her and let her take the lead. There were times in this relationship when he was actually glad she took control.

"Erin, good to see you, how are you?" Senator Cramer asked giving her a soft hug.

Smiling, "I'm well, thank you. Senator, have you met David Rossi?" she asked taking Dave's arm.

"Not formally." He turned and shook Dave's hand. "I've followed you're career, an impressive one it is. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Senator." Dave answered keeping her hand tucked around his arm.

Turning back to Strauss, "I hear congratulations are in order for you two, Andy tells me you've recently become engaged?" Both nodded. "May I?" taking Erin's hand to look at the ring, "Very nice, you don't see colored diamonds often."

"They are my favorites, at least the blue ones are." She turned to look at Dave with a smile. "If you'll excuse us Senator the rest of David's team is here and we should say hello."

/

Back at the table, Alex and James had arrived. Dave and Erin sat, talking and enjoying their family. Dinner was served.

JJ sat to the left of Dave, noticing he wasn't eating, he was picking at his food, moving it around so others were thinking he was eating. Watching she waited until Erin was deep in conversation with Garcia. Placing her hand on his arm, "Dave, are you okay? You look a bit pale and you're not eating."

"I'll be fine, suddenly have a headache and it's really warm in here." Dave said. Standing, he excused himself. JJ noticed that Hotch was watching, she nodded and he excused himself as well following his friend.

Finding him leaning against the sink, "You all right?"

"I will be, I got really hot, needed some air."

Looking at Dave concerned, "you chose the men's room for air?"

"No, I came in here because…" Dave didn't finish, he moved into a stall where he promptly lost what little dinner he had eaten.

Hotch filled one of the plastic wrapped cups on the sink with water and handed it to Dave as he come out of the stall. "You look like hell, I should go get Erin."

"No. Let's get some air and if I don't feel better then I'll tell her and we'll go home. She's in her element at these functions; I don't want to pull her away." Dave said heading to the terrace.

The two men stood outside talking for a few minutes, before Erin and Beth found them. "Everything fine out here?" Erin asked standing beside Rossi.

"Yep, it just got a little warm in there so we came out here. Everything's good." Hotch said, taking Beth's hand and looking at Dave.

Erin looked from Hotch to Dave who gave her his famous quirk of the eyebrow. She knew he was keeping something from her, but she knew when not to push. Beth and Hotch went back inside, leaving the other two outside. "David, what's going on, you look a little pale."

"I'm fine, Baby. I just got a little warm for a few minutes and I have a slight headache, but I'm better now." He said kissing her forehead.

"Maybe we should call it a night. Go home where you can rest, you've been pushing yourself pretty hard the past couple weeks. On the road, helping Aaron, taking on his workload so he could go to New York for a few days, all the extra you've been doing around the house, you need to rest and relax. "

"You love these events, I can't take you away. Enjoy the evening and don't worry about me." Dave hugged her tightly. "Besides we haven't had our drink at Andy's table and all the speeches…Oh God the speeches." He smiled.

/

Two hours later, the party was beginning to wind down, when Andrew Shepherd took a microphone. "Excuse me, may I have your attention please." The room instantly became quiet. "I've heard some of the talk tonight and the gossip running rampant around the Bureau. So I'm going to put it to rest, Erin, Dave would you please stand up." He looked at them smiling, Erin shooting daggers at him with her eyes and Dave shaking his head, but the Director didn't care, he was enjoying their embarrassment. "It's my pleasure to announce the engagement of Agent David Rossi and Deputy Director Erin Strauss. And for the record, they have my complete endorsement. So join me in a toast… to Erin and Dave, Congratulations."

Congratulations echoed throughout the room. Dave and Erin nodded, before sitting back down. "I'm going to kill that man." Erin laughed.

"Oh, Erin let him have his fun. Now you don't have to worry about the FBI knowing, Director Shepherd took care of that." Morgan commented standing. "Come on Deputy Director, dance with me."

/

Dave took off his shoe, placing them in the closet, then removed his jacket and tie. Sitting on the bed he put his head in his hands. This movement didn't go unnoticed by Erin who was changing in the bathroom, and taking off her make-up.

She joined him on the bed, taking his hands, they felt warmer than normal. Placing the back of her hand on his forehead, "David you're burning up." She went back into the bathroom, returning with a thermometer. "Open." She said placing it under his tongue. "How long have you felt bad and don't tell me you're fine."

"I started…"

"Don't talk with the thermometer in your mouth." She smiled, once it beeped, "101.8, you have a fever, David. Off with the clothes, into jammies and into bed. I'll be right back." She left returning with a glass of juice and some fever reducers. "Take these please, and tell me when you started feeling bad."

"I was fine when we left home, but as the night went on I got really warm, had a headache and even lost what little dinner I ate, that's when you and Beth found Aaron and me outside. I needed to cool down. I did feel some better after that." He said taking the pills and lying down.

"Here's the deal, David. Tonight you rest, sleep, tomorrow and Sunday we spend the day doing only what we want, resting, relaxing, just you and I. If the fever isn't down by Saturday afternoon, we call the doctor. Deal?" She said climbing in beside him.

"Two days, you and I doing nothing, but what we want…deal." Dave said. Turning to spoon with her, he was asleep instantly. That told her more than his words could tell her, he was exhausted.

/

Erin woke Saturday morning, Dave's arm protectively around her waist even though she had turned in the night to face him. She was sweaty and figured his fever had broken in the night. Placing her hand on his forehead, he felt normal. She lay still not wanting to disturb him; he seldom slept like he was now. She knew it was the events of the past few weeks. The team had spent most of that time on the road, he'd taken on part of Aaron's job to help out, he'd take over everything for a week so Hotch and Jack to vacation with Beth, he still taught at the academy and he'd been there every time Erin wanted to talk about wedding plans. He needed to let his body and mind rest. She would see the next couple days he did just that.

Waking a couple hours later, Dave was alone in bed. Looking around the room was empty. Getting up, he took a quick shower, put on a pair of sweats and t-shirt, heading downstairs finding Erin in the den curled up on the leather sofa, with her laptop and a pad. Dave recognized the notebook as her wedding journal. Kissing the top of her head, "Good morning, working on wedding plans?"

Patting the spot next to her, "a little, thought I would jot down some things while they were on my mind. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you."

"We haven't really talked about the wedding in a few days; want to share some of your ideas?" He asked pulling her closer to him.

"I want you to relax the next two days."

"Erin, wedding plans don't stress me. I want to hear what you have planned, what it's going to be like?"

She smiled at him, he was right it had been a while since they had talked about their wedding. She was secretly excited to tell him her plans and see what he thought. "Okay." She turned to face him, excitement all over her beautiful face. "We talked about a small ceremony here, right?" He nodded, "I thought something similar to Will and JJ's, except with chairs for the guests to sit, then they can be removed once the vows are over. Then dinner afterwards, something fun and unexpected from us, like cookout foods, burgers, brats, hot dogs, salads, and potatoes."

Dave laughed, "You want to have a cookout? Never in a million years would anyone expect that out of either of us."

"I know, don't you think it would be fun? We'd have dancing also, wine, and champagne; of course cake maybe a sundae bar. I'd like us to write our own vows. Lots of flowers," Erin told him.

Kissing her, "Baby, whatever you want, whatever makes you happy is fine with me. As long as you are the final Mrs. Rossi when the night is over, I'm happy with anything."

"I'm having Katie and Jessie stand up with me and Daniel walk me down the aisle, you said earlier Hotch was you're best man and Daniel would be your other attendant?" He nodded, "You want to talk guest list now or have you had enough?"

"I'm fine, Erin. I'm enjoying listening and planning."

"Good, guest list. Of course, the kids and any dates they want to bring. Aaron, Beth, Jack, JJ, Will and Henry, then there's Derek, Penelope, Spencer, Alex and James. Emily, Mateo, Andy and Maggie, if you're team want to bring a date, that's fine. Anyone else you can think of?"

"What about your sister?" Dave asked.

"She'll be out of the country, but she is going to try and make it down before the wedding."

"I can't think of anyone else, I do like the idea of small, intimate. We can always send announcements to those we don't invite later if you want."

"Can we talk about a couple more things or are you tired of wedding talk? We really don't have a lot more time, it's going to be here before we know it." She asked.

Smiling, Dave took her hands in his, "We can talk wedding and marriage all day, I'm fine with it."

"Okay, I'd like you to wear all black. You look so sexy and hot in black."

"What are you wearing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not telling you, the groom shouldn't see the dress before the wedding."

They talked for another hour, finalizing several aspects of their wedding and marriage, spending rest of the day napping, cuddling, cooking together and just enjoying each other's company. They both knew the next few months would pass quickly and their big day would be here.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I let them talk to me and I write it down. This is what my warped brain comes up with. **

**Reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it. Tell me. Thanks.**

Chapter 4: Preparations

The next couple months passed far too quickly, Dave was away more than either liked, but serial killers didn't care they just kept killing. Erin stayed busy with work and putting the finishing touches on wedding plans. She did take time to enjoy lunch with Penelope a couple times, dinner once with Andy and Maggie, and spent extra time with the kids.

One Saturday morning, just a few weeks before their big day, Erin needed to find the perfect wedding gift for David. Not really sure what she wanted to get, she called Garcia and asked if the analyst would like to go shopping and have lunch. She just needed someone to bounce ideas off, Beth was in New York, the team was in Portland, and Penelope had helped with other plans why not get her opinion.

Picking Penelope up and they headed to the mall. Walking through the various stores, Erin couldn't find anything that screamed David Rossi to her. "I think this trip might just be a bust. What do you get the man who has everything, needs nothing and buys whatever he wants for himself?"

"Oh don't give up yet, I'm sure there has to be something we haven't thought of." Garcia said cheerfully pulling Erin into the food court. "Let's get something to eat, put our heads together and find the perfect present."

They talked some while having their meal. Finally Garcia smiled, "I have an idea, why don't you put together a touch of home care kit. Something not too big, it should fit in his go bag, get a nice box; I saw a beautiful wood one about the right size in the Italian store. Put things in it that would remind him of home, pictures of you and the children, a hankie with your scent, his favorite tea and candy, a small candle that's the same as what you burn in the house, notebook for you to write him notes in, small book of love poems, his favorite gum, cigars, an iPod with music you both love, things that will help with the loneliness when he's away from you."

"That's a great idea, I can change it from time to time, and each trip it could be a little different. Thank you that will be the perfect gift."

Going back to the Italian store she bought the perfect box, and had it engraved. Erin called and ordered some of his favorite cigars, found the perfect little notepad to write her notes, a small book of love letters in Italian, and other things she knew he would love. She knew exactly which pictures to put in it. By the time they were finished shopping, Erin had numerous things to put in David's away from home survival kit.

/

/

Unlike Erin, Dave knew precisely what he wanted, he wrote a book. He titled it **'Thin Line Between Love and Hate: A legend of Us',** it was their story from the first time he'd seen her over 25 years ago to the day he proposed. It included some of the fights, a lot of the animosity, all of the love. It had the struggle to win the teams support and the battle to bounce back from alcoholism and the Replicator. He poured out his heart in every chapter. It was truly their story, he had it professionally edited, typeset, published and bound. It was a one of a kind book, only for her. Amanda, his publisher wanted him to publish it, but he wanted it to be just Erin's, it was their love story. If later she decided to have it published, it would be her choice.

Amanda met him at the Portland airport, giving the book to him, just before the team boarded. Once on the jet, Dave opened the box, took out the book and thumbed through it, careful not to bend a page, or hurt the binding.

JJ took the seat next to him, "What have you got there, Dave?"

"It's Erin's wedding present."

"You bought her a book?" Morgan asked sitting opposite them.

"Actually a book is a good idea, if you get the right one, it can stimulate…"

"Reid, not now." Hotch cut him off.

Smiling, Dave looked at Spencer and winked. "I didn't buy her a book, I wrote her one."

"You wrote Erin a book? How long have you been working on it?" Alex asked. The entire team had gathered around interested.

Running his hand over the leather, "I started it after Curtis tried to kill her, but until I proposed it was just an idea, scratches on a pad. Once she said yes, I worked on it every chance I had, it didn't take long to write." He looked at Aaron who smiled, Dave had talked to him about it from the day he typed the first word, Hotch had even reminded him of things he should add.

"Can you tell us what it's about?" JJ asked.

He held it up so they could see the title. "It's our story. From the first time I saw her until the day she said yes. There're blank pages in the back so we can continue writing our story as we grow old together."

Alex and JJ both place their hands on their hearts, but JJ spoke. "Rossi, it's your love story that is so romantic. She's going to love it."

"I hope so." Dave whispered looking out the window, still holding the book. Somewhere in the distance he heard the words bachelor party, but chose to ignore it.

/

/

It was late when the team arrived back at the BAU. Dave walked into his office, placed his go bag on the floor, and went to the cabinet behind his desk. Opening it he put Erin's gift in and locked it. Turning around he saw her, she was curled up on the couch asleep, he smiled. She looked like an angel. He hated to wake her, but he wanted to go home, sleep in his own bed with the love of his life wrapped in his arms. Sitting on the coffee table, "Erin…wake up baby." She began to stir.

"David?"

Helping her sit, then stand, "Let's go home."

Once home, Erin led Dave up the stairs, and into the bedroom. Slowly she took off his shirt, shoes, socks and jeans, before undressing herself. No words were spoken as he kissed her passionately, both ending up in the middle of the bed, Dave hovering over her. Kissing her neck, collarbone, moving lower to take one taunt peak into his mouth as he suckled it, his hand teased its twin. Hearing her moan increased his desire.

"David, it's been too long, please, I need you inside me...NOW." She moaned. Not one to deny Erin Strauss anything he entered her, finding a pace that gave her the greatest pleasure, but kept him in complete control. He could feel she was close; he quickened the tempo making sure not to lose control until she reached the peak, once there he gave a few deep thrusts and they fell over the edge together. Dave rolled them together, making sure he remained deep inside, letting her aftershocks milk him completely. Sometimes this was the best part, it was the most intimate. The closeness was what Dave needed tonight, what both needed.

"That was amazing, Amante." Erin whispered, cuddling into him, she wanted to crawl into his skin.

Dave smiled, kissing her. "Making love with you is always incredible. Promise me once we get married this won't change."

Pulling back just a bit to look in his eyes, "David, I love you, I love making love with and to you. Nothing is going to change because we get married. Have you changed your mind?"

"No, not at all, I want nothing more than to be married to you, for you to be my wife. I want you to always want me as much as I want you. You're my fantasy, my greatest desires." Kissing her again, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "I can't get enough of you, your scent, your taste, your touch. When you touch me, even if it's just to hold my hand, it makes me want you. I love you."

"I don't ever seeing either of us losing our desire and need for each other; I see it only getting stronger. I plan on having hot sex with you when we are well into out 90's and beyond." She kissed him and giggled as she felt him begin to harden within her.

/

/

The alarm went off, Dave hit the snooze button as Erin whispered, "15 more minutes please." That was fine with him; he pulled the blanket over them, kissed her shoulder, wrapped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes. 15 minutes later the alarm went off again.

"David, it's time to get up." She rubbed his arm, trying to ease him into letting her go and getting up. "We have to be at the office by nine, I have a meeting with new cadets. It won't look good if I'm late."

"Are we ever going to have a day where we can just sleep in, not worry about the office, unsubs, being away. I want; no I need an Erin/Dave day. One where I can kiss, cuddle, have hot sex, make delicious pasta, watch a chick flick with you…you remember those days?" He said climbing out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

"It's Friday, I'll see what I can do about keeping the team here this weekend. If my meeting doesn't run over we can take off early. Jessie will be here but she'll do her own thing, the other two will be here tomorrow, but it will be later in the day."

"Kids are fine, work is off limits in all ways this weekend. I can deal with that. You, me and the kids, no team, no FBI, no unsubs, no work, sounds like a great weekend. Can we really make it happen?"

"We're going to try." She kissed him as she walked to the closet.

/

/

The weekend was a good one, true to her word, Erin talked to the Section Chief, made sure he knew his number one team needed a well deserved break. They needed the weekend off.

Friday night and Saturday morning was spent having mind-blowing sex, watching chick flicks while cuddling on the sofa or in bed, and cooking together. Jessie had spent the night with a friend so they had the house to themselves and made good use of it. In the den kissing; Dave had just begun kissing her neck, unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, when they heard the door slam. Dropping his hands to his side, Dave swore under his breath. "Damn."

"Mom!" Katie called from the foyer, "Dave?"

"In the den," Erin called kissing him and whispering, "We'll continue this later upstairs." Both straightened themselves and were sitting on the couch with a movie when Erin's daughter entered.

Smiling, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No sweetheart. We were just…"

"We were making out, but it's okay. I'll remember where we left off." Dave chuckled as Erin swatted him.

Katie flopped down between them, making Dave slide over some, "Do you think you two will ever get tired of pawing at each other and making out like teenagers?"

"No." They said at the same time, looking up to see Jessie and Dan enter.

Katie laughed, "That's great, I think it's awesome you still want and desire each other. That you're hot for the others body."

Dave turned a couple shades of red and started to stand, but Katie grabbed his hand pulling him back down. "I'm not having this conversation with my future step children."

Jessie turned to look at him. "We wanted to talk to you both about that."

Looking at Erin, then at each of the children, he wasn't sure what they wanted to talk about, had they changed their mind about him marrying their mother. He's heart fell into his stomach, as he looked at the kids again.

Daniel was the one that spoke, "Dave we've talked, in less than 5 weeks you and mom will be married, you'll be her husband and our stepfather. We don't like the term stepfather; it's associated with someone you don't like, or someone who's evil, like Stacy. She's a stepmother, a bitch. If it's okay with you, we'd like to call you our Bonus Father. A bonus parent is someone who you choose to love, who cares about the kids because you want to not because you married, the mom." He stopped for a minute then continued. "You care about Katie, Jessie and I because you genuinely like us, not because you are using us to get to mom. That makes you a Bonus Father, is it okay if we use bonus instead of Step?"

Dave smiled with watery eyes, "I'd be honored to be you're bonus father. That means I get to call you my bonus children?"

"Yep." Jessie said hugging him, then Erin. "Now what's for dinner, I'm starved."

/

/

Erin stood outside the kitchen listening to the conversation between Katie and Dave as he cooked and she worked on a school paper. She listened to her daughter tell him about the project and what the professor wanted.

"This project is impossible, it can't be done." She said. "Impossible, Impossible."

Dave laid down the knife he was using. "Katie, nothing is impossible, it's not even a word, it's just a reason not to try. Everyone is scared when you try something new, but you'll be all right." she looked at Dave questioning. "They told me it was impossible to interview serial killers, but I did. They told me it was impossible to put together a profiling team, but we did…the BAU. They told me it would be impossible to come back to the FBI after I retired, but I did. They also told me it was impossible to love Erin and build a lasting relationship, but we did. So don't let anyone or anything stand in your way. Possible is a word, impossible isn't." He finished shaking his head before returning to his chopping.

Entering the kitchen, Erin walked up behind Dave, wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her lips to his shoulder blade, "Do you need some help?"

"You can wash those tomatoes if you want." They cooked together, talking to the kids as they came in. After dinner everyone gathered in the family room.

/

/

Erin was thumbing through her wedding journal, Jessie leaning on her looking at the book as well. "Do you have everything planned now?" She asked.

Smiling Erin replied, "Yes, I think we do. We have final fittings for your dresses Monday afternoon, Dave, Aaron and Dan's suits are hanging in the hall closet."

"What about your dress?" Dan asked.

Erin laughed, "My dress is in a safe place. You kids can see it later, but David doesn't see it until I walk down the path to him."

"That doesn't seem fair. You get to know what I'm wearing, you get to pick it out, but I can't even get a glimpse of your dress." Dave smiled he was trying to get a reaction from her.

"David, you know you can't see the dress so stop being an ass." She kissed him letting him know she was teasing as well.

/

/

JJ knocked on Dave's office door Monday morning. "You have a minute?"

Motioning for her to sit, "What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to throw Erin a surprise bridal shower; you have any idea what might be a good evening? Also can we have it at your house?"

Dave looked at his calendar, "as far as I know she's free every night. She has dress fitting for the girls today but they're doing that at lunch so Katie could get back to school. We've been trying to have some sort of normal evening when the team is home, she's trying not to work so late. I can call Abbie and see if she has anything on her calendar." Dave picked up the phone, called Erin's assistant. "She has a late meeting Thursday night, but that's all that's on the calendar for this week. Next week we have dinner with the Director Tuesday and her sister will be here for a couple days on Friday."

"Oh next Friday night might be great, her sister will be here. Do you have a number where I can call and see if she'd like to attend before we do definite date?" Dave gave her the number, "I'll get back to you when I know for sure when. Let's hope when we get it planned, the team doesn't get called away."

The shower was planned for the following Friday. Everything was set, the team had been out of town a lot, but returned Friday morning. JJ asked Dave to keep Erin gone until seven. Katie and Jessie would be home to let everyone in and help decorate.

/

/

"David, why can't we just get take-out and go home? I haven't seen you in days and you want to go out?" Erin commented as they drove to the little café.

"Baby, I've had bad food for a week, I'm not in the mood to cook and this place is good. They're also pretty quick so we should be home in an hour or two. That's still enough time for you to ravish my body." He stated kissing her hand.

"What makes you think I want your body? I need a foot rub." She laughed.

"Sass, I've been away for a week, I get home and all I get is sass." Strauss laughed even harder, "You are so damn sexy when you laugh like that, maybe we should skip eating all together."

"Oh know you don't Rossi, you have me wanting dinner now, so now you have to feed me, then we'll head home and you can spend the night making me scream. "

Dave pulled into the drive right at seven. She didn't suspect a thing, JJ had carpooled most of the guests and the cars were parked a block away. Leading her into the house, through the kitchen and into the living room, he kissed her temple, put his finger under her chin to close her mouth, and headed for the den. The last thing David Rossi wanted to do was sit in a room with a bunch of women playing games and talking about men.

/

/

"What…how…what's going on here?" Erin said as Penelope, took her by the arm, leading her to the chair of honor. Once seated she looks around, JJ, Alex, Garcia, Beth, Katie, Jessie, Maggie, Abbie, a couple Female section chiefs, the other female Deputy Director and her sister are present. Erin smiled at them all but stood to hug, Maggie and Maria her sister.

"This Erin Strauss is you're bridal shower." Garcia said.

"Did David know about this? That's why he insisted on going out for dinner, instead of take-out. That rat." Smiling at the group.

"Don't be too hard on him Erin, we sort of forced him, didn't really give him a choice." Alex commented.

The shower was a success. The ladies played games, one was how well do you know the bride and to everyone's surprise, Penelope won. "How did you know some of those answers?" Katie asked, I'm her kid and I didn't know a couple of those."

"Garcia did you cheat? Did you know the questions a head of time?" JJ questioned.

Laughing, "No, Alex came up with this game. I just listen when Rossi talks, and if you have lunch with him once in a while, get him on the topic of Erin or their relationship, he will tell you things. Nothing to personal, but enough you can win this game."

"Maybe I need to tell David to zip it." Erin chuckled.

"No don't do that. It's about the only time I can get him to talk about personal. He knows I won't say anything. I enjoy my once in a while lunch with the Italian Stallion." Garcia said.

After games, talking, laughing, and cake it was time for Erin to open gifts. There were several pieces of lingerie they thought Dave would love, someone gave her a monogrammed candles. Dave's family sent her a photo album with pictures of him from birth until early twenties. Katie and Jessie gave her a beautiful picture frame they thought she might like to put a wedding photo in for her desk. JJ had seen the dress and got her a beautiful scarf that would match perfectly, Garcia bought an assortment of oils, fragrances and lotions. Alex got a beautiful shadow keepsake box engraved with her married name, and Beth purchased silver twisted candle sticks. All in all it was a fun night.

/

/

Erin thanked everyone as they left. Katie and Jessie helped take the gifts upstairs and she went into the den to check on David. She found him lying on the couch watching a movie about half asleep. He knew she was there, but didn't move waiting on her to say something.

"Thank you for tonight, Amante." She said moving to sit, placing his head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair. She noticed it was time for a trim.

"Don't thank me; I didn't have anything to do with it except get you here. Where's the girls and Maria?"

"JJ said you helped, she told me you did more than the ladies knew, thank you. The girls took things upstairs and are turning in for the night, I think. Maria is putting her things in the guest room, changing; she'll be down in a few minutes." Erin leaned down to kiss him.

"O.M.G. Mom, get a room, you two are always making out." Jessie laughed as she flopped in the chair.

"As I see it young lady we have a room, several of them and we'll make out in whatever room we want." Erin chuckled as she threw a pillow at her daughter.

"I think being in love agrees with you, Erin. I haven't seen you this relaxed and playful in years." Everyone looked up to see Maria standing in the doorway.

Dave started to sit up but she told him to stay where he was, she took a seat on the arm of Jessie's chair. Erin smiled, "David has had a lot to do with it, he's taught me its okay to let down and not be so uptight all the time. That just because I'm in a high position at work doesn't mean I can't be friends with my co-workers. I think I've really changed the past couple years."

"You've changed a lot, Miele. No one would call you the Ice Queen now. We've both learned how to be team players." Dave said not really looking at anyone. He was tired, but he knew Erin wanted to visit with her sister and her sister wanted to get to know him a little better. After another hour of talking, he stood. "I'm sorry ladies, but I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed." He kissed Erin, placed a kiss on Jessie's forehead and said good night to Maria, before leaving them. He wasn't sure what time it was when she came to bed, he pulled her as close as he could, kissed her and drifted back to sleep.

/

/

Two weeks before the wedding Erin was not only busy with meetings of all kinds, but she was trying to put the finishing touches on everything. Dave was doing what he could, when he was home and he tried to help with calls when he was on the road. He'd called the photographer and the caterer made sure everything was set. He also picked up the wedding rings, he had Erin's special made so she could wear it with her engagement ring or by itself. His ring matched her wedding band with small blue diamonds.

Katie and Jessie helped keep their mother calm when Dave was away, but when he was home, they hid, letting him handle a stressed out bride. Erin Strauss was beginning to feel the tension, she knew everything was set, it had been checked, double checked and checked again, but she couldn't help think something would go wrong. She even called Andrew Shepherd the Director to make sure Dave and his team was taken off the schedule a few days before and a few days after. Andy assured her, that they would not travel a week before the wedding and a few days after. David was scheduled to be off the entire week after as well. They couldn't get away for a honeymoon, Erin had meeting she must attend, but they could take a couple days for themselves through the week. There were a couple day trips planned.

/

/

A week before the wedding everything was in order; Dave saw how uptight and tense Erin had become, he arranged for her, Jessie, Katie, Penelope, Alex, Beth and JJ to have a spa day. He had them picked up at Quantico, whisked off to an exclusive health resort for a day of pampering. The ladies had no idea where they were going until they arrived. It was a pleasant, fun filled and relaxing day. He'd also arranged for one of the local clothing boutiques to bring clothes for them to shop from, each picking a new outfit. The limo picked them up in late afternoon, taking them to a little family owned Italian restaurant where the rest of the team, Daniel, Jack, Henry and James were waiting. Dave bought out the place for the night so they could have a private family celebration.

Each of the women hugged and thanked Rossi as they entered. Erin took him by the hand when she arrived, "David, thank you. This day was what I needed, what I think we all needed," kissing him delicately.

"So I take it you enjoyed your day?" He asked pulling her to him in an overdue hug, resting his hands on her hips as she pulled out of the embrace to look at him.

"More than you can imagine, but how did you…"

"Erin, I know you, I know when you're frazzled, when you need a break. I never wanted our wedding to stress you out; I only want you to enjoy the process. Everything's in place; it's all being handled by the finest group of people we know. So please, Baby, relax and enjoy the next week. You deserve it." Kissing her one more time, he lead her to the table where their friends and family gathered.

Leaning in as they sat down, she whispered, "Agent Rossi, you keep this up and you might just get extra lucky tonight."

"I'm going to hold you too that."

The owner of the restaurant had his chef make a variety of Italian dishes and desserts and served them home-style so they could try several things. The finest wine was served; Erin and Dave and the kids under 21 drank non-alcohol wine. As the last dish was placed on the table, the door opened.

"I'm sorry we are closed for a private party this evening." The maitre said.

"Yes I know, I was invited," Everyone looked up, Emily stood in the door.

Erin and Dave were the first on their feet, Dave hugged her first. "Emily, I'm glad you're here. Thank you for coming early."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything. Erin you look wonderful." She said hugging the future Mrs. Rossi. The other members of the group welcomed Prentiss as well.

After dinner Hotch stood. "I'd like to propose a toast." Everyone raised their glass. "To Dave and Erin, we wish you nothing but happiness, laughter, love and hot morning sex. We love you both."

Everyone laughed, but Erin swatted Dave, "Hot morning sex? That had to come from you, David."

Smiling, "Actually Erin, I heard you telling Penelope and JJ one day about how good the hot morning sex was and how it could set your mood for the whole day."

Dave raised an eyebrow looking sideways at his future bride. "Eavesdropping are we Agent Hotchner?" She asked.

"Nope, just getting coffee. "

Everyone talked, laughed and coordinated the rest of the week. When the night was over, Dave spoke to the restaurant owner, before taking Erin's hand and heading to the car. The drive home was quiet, neither spoke content to listen to the soft jazz on the radio. Once in the house, Erin went upstairs, while Dave locked up; made sure the alarm was activated, grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and headed up himself. Tonight would be the last night as singles they would be alone. Starting tomorrow the kids would be staying with them until after the wedding, when they would go back to school and Jessie would spend the week at her dad's.

/

/

Dave entered their bedroom to find her undressing, putting the water down, walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the spot just below her ear. He knew exactly where to kiss to leave her moaning, wanting him. Whispering "so beautiful" in her ear, sending shivers down her back to her toes. He kissed the back of her neck, lips sliding to one shoulder blade then the other. Tongue lightly trailing down her spine, until his lips came to rest on and kiss the indentation at the small of her back, as he sat on the bed. Slowly he turned her between his open legs, pulling her closer resting his head against her bare stomach, breathing in her scent. Erin Strauss loved moments like this. The tender side of David Rossi, the intimacy that needed no words, just feelings, he didn't let others see this aspect of him. It had taken a long time for him to let her see him like this, but she brought it out.

After several minutes, Dave kissed her stomach, feeling the twinge of desire in her as it started to develop. Pulling her down on the bed with him, kissing her lips, he unleashed the passion and longing he'd held all evening.

Once she'd caught her breath, Erin rolled to look at him. His eyes were closed. Leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder, she played with the few chest hairs he had, soaked with sweat from the intense love making. "Thank you, David."

"Mmm hmm" Keeping his eyes closed, he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm serious, David. Thank you."

"For what, baby?" Still not opening his eyes, but he could feel he tighten her hold.

"Everything…today, the spa was amazing. You seem to always know when I need something like that and you make it happen. For the family dinner tonight, for always including the kids, for loving me."

"Loving you is easy and the children are family. I wanted the entire family there tonight. It's probably the last time we'll all be able to be together before the wedding."

Shifting even closer to him, "Amante, do you have any doubts at all about this marriage?"

Dave opened his eyes looking at her so she could see his sincerity, "Absolutely none. Marrying you is the most right thing I've ever done. I love you, Miele."

"Good, I love you too, David. I'm ecstatic to be Mrs. David Rossi." Erin smiled, in less than a week, she would be married to the man for years she thought she hated, when in reality she desired, wanted, craved and loved him completely.


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Day

How it Happened Chapter 5: The Big Day

Erin worked on Monday and Tuesday, choosing to take rest of the week off. Dave decided to work through Thursday, mainly to stay out of the way and out of the line of fire. The women in his life were all as he told Morgan, "fucking nuts". JJ and Garcia also took off to help Erin and the girls, while Alex had driven up to pick up James.

It was quiet in the BAU as Dave walked through on Thursday morning. Reid was at his desk working on a puzzle, Morgan was playing with his nerf basketball, Hotch in his office. Entering his own office, Dave saw a wrapped box on his desk. He looked out the door; Morgan and Reid were still doing their own thing. Picking up the present, he looked it over; there was a card, addressed to him.

Sitting it back on the desk, he took the card, opened it and read, it was signed, 'David and Erin, Congratulations on your upcoming marriage. Love to both, Amanda." It was from his publisher. He decided to not open the gift until he was with Erin.

"Rossi, you busy?" Morgan asked standing in the doorway.

"No, not at the moment, what's up?" Dave asked taking off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack.

"Some of us thought we would take you out tonight if you're free, sort of a bachelor party."

Shaking his head, "I really don't want a bachelor party; I could go for drinks with the guys after work for a couple hours. Erin and the girls are going out for dinner and some girl time to finish whatever finishing touches need to be done. They've been putting on finishing touches for a month."

Morgan smiled; they all knew Dave wouldn't want the traditional bachelor party. "Okay we can do that, just a few guys, drinks and maybe some food. We'll meet in the bullpen about 5?"

"Yeah okay, I need to call Erin tell her I won't be home until later." Morgan left, as Dave picked up his cell hit speed dial #1.

"Hello, Amante. How's your day?" Erin answered on the second ring.

"I haven't done a damn thing. How's yours, beautiful?"

"It's been pretty busy. We just finished at the florist, now we're off to pick up dresses and Jessie needs new shoes. Then we're meeting the girls later for dinner. You remember that right?"

"Yes, I remember. That's part of the reason I called. The guys want to go out for drinks and food. I figured it would be okay since you'll be gone anyway."

"David Rossi, are you having a bachelor party? Just remember NO strippers." Erin giggled.

"No bachelor party. Just the guys, drinks and dinner, at least I told them no party. I'm too damn old for what goes on at those things." Dave heard her laugh again. "I should get back to work, try and enjoy your day. I love you, Baby."

"I love you, David. See you tonight." They hung up. She didn't know what time it was when David got home, she felt him crawl in bed next to her and wrap her in his arms, but she didn't look or even really wake.

/

/

Erin opened her eyes on Friday morning, looking at the clock it was too early to even think about getting up. She rolled on her side and looked at the sleeping form next to her. She loved to watch him sleep; he didn't do enough of it. In slumber all the stress of the day left his handsome face. Some nights he dreamt of the horrors he saw on a daily basis, but this wasn't one of those. His face was free of any terror, any fear. His features showed no signs of anxiety; he was smiling, those turned up lips just begged to be kissed. Placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, she snuggled closer, placing her head on his shoulder, playing with the little hair he had on his chest. Erin was never one for a lot of hair, he had the perfect amount. Kissing his chest, she whispered, "I don't deserve you, David. You or your love, but you give it to me anyway. Thank you."

She didn't realize he was awake, listening to her, pulling her closer with one arm. "You deserve better than me, but I'm very glad it's me you want."

"Why are you awake?" she asked kissing him fully on the lips.

"A beautiful woman awake in my bed, talking to me, she deserves all my attention." He smiled kissing her softly.

"David, I want to tell you something. I need you to really listen to me, okay?" She saw him nod. "In less than 36 hours we'll be married and that makes me extremely happy, but there's more I need you to know. I can't get enough of you, your kisses, your touch, your body…you're everything I need. When I'm craving or falling apart, you never give up on me, you're always there for me. When I make mistakes you're quick to forgive. Your arms and heart are always open to me and my children. You're face is the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing I want to hear at night is your voice telling me you love me. I know I've told you these things before, but I wanted…needed to say them again. Marrying you is the best decision I've ever made. You, David Rossi are who I can't live without."

"I love you, Erin and I don't want to live without you, I could if I had too, but I wouldn't like it at all. I realized that when we thought Curtis took you away from us." He kissed her, "You make me a better person; we make each other better. Together we're an amazing team. I plan on spending the rest of my life making you happy." He pulled her closer, kissed her and both drifted back to sleep.

/

Dave woke again just after eight. Erin was still sleeping on his chest, or he thought until she kissed him where his heart rested. "Morning, Amante. What do you have planned for the day?"

"Nothing, I plan to be here and assist with whatever you need help with. Sometime this evening I'm going to Hotch's since I can't stay here tonight." He said kissing the top of her head.

Looking up at him "Are you okay with spending the night with Aaron and Jack? I know it's silly."

"Its fine, Miele. I understand, I'm not sure I want to be here with all those women staying overnight anyway. I can handle you and the kids, but add the others? I think Hotch's is a better plan." Rolling them on the mattress, "What time should I be home tomorrow?"

"Well you can't see me before the wedding…"

"Erin that's a ridiculous superstition, that means I have to stay gone all day. What if you need help with something?" Dave asked kissing her breathless.

"I'll have the kids, JJ, Penelope. Derek and Spencer are coming over around noon to help with anything that needs to be done. You, my future husband are just expected to relax and rest up for the wedding night." Erin laughed, moving to straddle him.

"I think I like that, now time to practice." Sitting up some to kiss her stomach, then moving up her perfect body. He knew how to make her tingle from head to toe and that was his plan for this moment.

/

They spent the morning making sure everything was set for tomorrows wedding. Then in the afternoon, Dave and Erin took the kids to lunch, and gave them the gifts they'd bought for being a part of the wedding party. The girls received beautiful butterfly necklaces with blue diamonds, while Dan was given a pocket watch with a lacrosse Crosse etched on it. They had all the gifts specially made for each recipient.

Dave was upstairs when he heard the doorbell; the women had started to arrive. He put Aaron and Jack's gifts in his bag before zipping it, he sat on the bed. Erin and Dave had bought gifts for the entire team thanking them for all the support and help. They would give them out tomorrow, but Dave wanted to give Hotch and Jack theirs himself. He still had to decide when he was going to give Erin hers. All these things went through his mind as he sat looking around the room. Sure it was his and Erin's room, it had been theirs since the day she moved in, but the next time he slept in this room, in this bed he would be married to the woman who captured his heart and soul. A woman he'd loved for more years than he could remember, tomorrow Erin Strauss would become Erin Rossi, that in and of itself would be a miracle. It was because of her that he believed in miracles. Standing, David Rossi headed down the stairs.

Dropping his bag in the foyer, he went into the living room where JJ, Penelope, Katie, Jessie, Beth and Morgan were talking. They all turned to look at him as he entered.

"Hey Dave, you ready?" Derek asked. "I'm your driver for the night."

Looking confused, "I can drive myself to Hotch's, I know the way."

"We know, but this way you and Hotch don't have to bring two cars tomorrow. You can sit back and relax, it's your day."

"Okay, whatever. I'm just going with it." Dave said, taking Erin's hand, pulling her closer, kissing her deeply and passionately. "I love you, Baby. Meet you in the backyard at 6:30 tomorrow night."

Smiling a little breathless, "I'll be there, I love you, Amante." Erin told him laying her hand on his cheek.

When Dave and Morgan left, the ladies laughed, it was Garcia who spoke. "You two are so cute. I love how you love each other and aren't afraid to show it."

/

/

Erin tried to call Dave on Saturday morning, but he didn't answer. Beth finally talked to Aaron who told them he was in the shower and he'd have him call back.

Once showered and dressed, Dave dialed home. Garcia answered, "Rossi Strauss residence. How may I help you?"

Chuckling, "This is the Rossi part of that; may I speak to the Strauss?"

"Where were you when she called, and you better not say anything to upset my girl on her big day." Penelope threatened.

"I was in the shower if you must know. I have no plan to upset her. I just want to tell her I love her and I'll meet her at the end of the path at 6:30."

"Awww!" Handing the phone to Strauss.

"Hello, David."

"Hi baby, how are you this morning?" Dave asked sitting on the bed.

"I'm good, missing you, but the girls made a nice breakfast. As you know we're getting our nails and hair done in a little while Thank you for that. You know how to treat a lady."

"Sounds like you have it all together. Tell Dan if he wants to come hang out with us, he's welcome. I know it can't be fun with all the estrogen floating around."

"I'll tell him, but he's hanging with Derek and Spencer this afternoon. I think they are going to play some basketball until we leave then they'll be here for the caters, florist and whoever else needs direction."

"Alright. Is there anything I need to do or that I can do to help? I feel kind of out of the loop."

"Just be sure you and Aaron are here with Jack before 5:30, that's what I need you to concentrate on. The girls have everything under control; I'm doing nothing but relaxing. This is our day, David, we should both enjoy it."

"We'll be there on time, I promise."

"I love you, David." Erin whispered.

"I love you, back." Dave declared before hanging up knowing this would be the last time he talked to her before the ceremony.

/

/

Erin and the ladies spent the day relaxing, each one taking a turn checking up on the activities taking place to transform the backyard. Garcia made it her mission to make sure Erin didn't have any stress or that nothing went wrong and if it did it was to be handled and Strauss was not to know about any of it.

Morgan and Reid were there as well, they were keeping Daniel occupied and would handle things while the ladies were being pampered at the salon, another treat from Dave.

/

Dave hung out with Jack and Aaron. They played in Jack's fort, fought bad guys with superhero figures and took naps. At three thirty Dave took another shower and began to dress for the wedding, pulling the suit from the garment bag, he smiled. He'd be dressed in all black except for an ice blue tie. Erin loved him in all black. She said it gave him an aura of gangster; she also had picked ice blue as the only accent color in an all black and off white color scheme. He was pretty sure, Aaron, Dan and Jack would be dressed the same way. Putting on this tie, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Uncle Dave, can I talk to you?" Jack asked shyly.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he lifted the boy to sit beside him. "You can always talk me about anything, little man."

"When you and Ms Erin get married tonight, do I call her Ms Erin or Aunt Erin?"

Smiling at the eight year old, and looking to see Hotch standing in the door, "Well, Jack what do you want to call her?"

Looking up at Dave, "You're Uncle Dave, if you marry her and she's your wife that would make her Aunt Erin. I'd like to call her Aunt Erin, do you think she'll let me, well me and Henry?"

Rossi couldn't help but laugh, "Jack I think she will be honored to have you, well you and Henry call her Aunt Erin. She does love you as much as I do."

Smiling from ear to ear, Jack hopped down from the bed, hugged Dave and headed to the door. "Thanks, Uncle Dave, I love you too."

As Jack exited, Aaron entered, "You just made his day. He's been worried for a week about what he was supposed to call Erin once you got married. To us it sounds like a trivial thing…"

"…but to a kid it's huge." Dave finished. "I know, and I'm sorry he worried."

Aaron sat next to his best friend. "Are you nervous?"

"Honestly, no not at all, this feels right Hotch, more right than anything in a long time."

"Good, that's a good sign." Aaron patted him on the back standing. "Guess I should go finish getting ready and make sure Jack's dressed. Do you need anything? As the best man it's my job to make sure you're stress free."

"No I'm good, for now, but once we get to the house there are a couple things I would like you to do for me." Dave said.

"Anything." Aaron smiled as he left Dave alone.

/

Dave, Hotch and Jack arrived at the house a little after five. They sent a text to Derek to make sure it was safe for Dave to go in, he agreed to stay in the den until time for him to appear at the arch. Entering his house he saw it had been transformed, he did take a trip to the yard so he would know how to navigate. As he walked the path they would take in less than two hours, he smiled to himself. JJ was standing at the end talking to the florist.

He walked up behind her placed his hand on her back and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Erin did a wonderful job with the plans and all of you did a great job of helping her pull it all together. Thank you."

"It was our pleasure, Dave. You did so much for Will and I, this is the least we could do for you. Erin's come a long way and I've really grown fond of her. Any woman who could win the heart of our Italian Stallion, as Garcia would say, and make him want to get married again is a special lady. I'm glad Erin finally let us see that side of her."

"It took a while, but I knew she would if our relationship survived long enough. I'm glad it did."

"You look really nice, Dave." JJ said straightening his tie just a little, unaware the bride to be was standing in the window watching the scene below. Erin enjoyed watching Dave and his team interact especially when they thought no one was looking, they really were a family. She smiled when she saw how handsome he was, he was handsome all the time, but tonight in his black suit, he was beautiful if a man could be beautiful.

"Well, I better get upstairs, before I'm missed and you, mister had better get that Italian butt in the den." JJ kissed and hugged him, escorting him back to the house. They parted at the stairs.

/

Back in the den, Dave paced for a few minutes, before Hotch entered, followed by Derek and Reid. "Great you're all here, where's Jack?"

Hotch left and returned with his son a couple minutes later. "Ok he's here too, what's up Dave?"

Moving to his desk he unlocked the cabinet behind it and took out several boxes. "You guys have been there for me through everything and I just wanted to say thank you." Handing each man a package, inside were blue diamond cufflinks with their initials on them.

Each man thanked him, Morgan and Reid left to greet whatever guest would be coming. "Dave, these are beautiful. I'll put Jack's up until he's older."

"That's fine. Aaron can you sit down for a minute, I want to talk to you, then I need you to do something for me." Hotch sat, then Dave continued, "Thank you for being my best man in all ways. You've been a wonderful friend, more like a brother and that means the world to me. You believed in Erin and me when no one else did. You and Beth have been there from the beginning, never judging us and always cheering us on. I can never thank you enough." He handed his friend another gift. "This is for being my best man."

"Dave you already gave me the cufflinks and being you're friend is easy. You showed me how to be a friend." Opening the box Aaron found a pocket watch with Jack's picture etched on it. "Dave this is amazing. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now I need you to do one more thing for me." Dave said moving behind the desk again and taking out the last gift in the cabinet. "Will you please take this to Erin? Give it to her in private and tell her I love her and I'll be waiting, I'll be the one at the end of the path smiling like an idiot." Taking the box, Hotch left his friend alone with his thoughts.

/

Upstairs the ladies helped Erin get dressed then went into other rooms to dress themselves. JJ and Penelope along with Jessie and Katie were back in the room talking to her, when Aaron arrived. Knocking on the door, Katie answered it. "Hello, can I talk to Erin for a minute?"

"Mom, its Aaron, is it okay for him to come in?" Katie asked.

"Yes, it's fine."

Opening the door, Hotch walked in looking at the women in the room. As he moved closer to the bride, Beth and Alex came in. "Wow you all look beautiful. Would it be okay if I talked to Erin alone?"

They looked at the Erin and she nodded, each kissing her cheek, they gave Hotch a look, before leaving. "What can I do for you, Aaron?"

Taking her hand, "Sit down please?" Once she was seated, "First let me say you look gorgeous. I have a message from Dave."

Erin's heart stopped and there was a fear in her eyes, "He's decided he doesn't want to do this hasn't he?" She asked.

Smiling, "Erin, relax, he wants this more than I think he's ever wanted anything. He told me today this was the most right thing he'd ever done. He loves you, it's written all over his face when he talks about you. He's committed to you and he wants nothing more than to be married to you and be a family with you and your kids. I'm here because he asked me to bring this to you. He wanted you to have it before the ceremony," handing her the stunningly wrapped gift. "He also said to tell you, and this is a direct quote… 'Tell her I love her and I'll be waiting, I'll be the one at the end of the path smiling like an idiot.'" Hotch kissed her on the cheek and left.

Alone in their bedroom, Erin gently unwrapped the gift. Opening the card, she read what he wrote, '_Erin, today you become my wife, for that I am thankful. Today you give me your heart to look after, your children to protect and your love to cherish for the rest of our lives. You love me unconditionally, thank you. I love you with all my heart and soul. You complete me; you make me a better David. I hope you enjoy this. With all my love and devotion, David.' _Laying the card aside, she took the lid off the box. On top was a locket, with a blue diamond in the center and if you looked close the design on the front spelled out Erin and David, inside was a picture of her children and one of them. Smiling she placed the necklace in its box, and picked up the book, moving the tissue aside so she could see what he had gotten her. Reading the title, _A Thin Line Between Love and Hate: A Legend of Us._ Then she read the Author…David Rossi. As she reread, the tears came, without opening it she knew he had written it about them and for her only.

Katie and Jessie knocked on the door and opened it, "Mom are you okay, can we come back in?"

Erin nodded; her girls came in followed by the others. Garcia saw the tears, "Oh honey, what's wrong? Did Hotch upset you?"

Dabbing her eyes, "No, not at all. These are happy tears. He brought me a gift from David." She held up the book. "He wrote me a book."

JJ spoke, "It's your story. He told us about it on the jet coming home from Washington State."

"JJ, he wrote me a book, what kind of man does that?"

"A man who loves you and is good with words." Katie answered and everyone smiled. "Did you get him a wedding present?"

"Yes, I did, but I want to give it to him myself." Erin said. Looking at herself in the mirror she needed to fix her eyes.

Checking the clock, Beth said, "Ladies, it's almost time, all of us but Katie and Jessica need to get outside." Hugging Erin, "We'll send in Daniel."

/

/

In the den, Dave paced and Aaron watched. Dan stuck his head in the door, "Dave, you doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm good, you?" Dave said looking at his soon to be bonus son.

"Stellar…It's almost time, I'm heading upstairs to get mom. See you in a few." The young man walked to Dave, gave him a fist bump, then a quick hug before exiting the room.

Aaron looked at the clock, "Dave it's time." They shook hands and headed for the kitchen, once there, they waited for the wedding coordinator to tell them to proceed. When given the go ahead Dave and Aaron walked down the path, to the arch, stopping once to shake hands with Andrew and kiss Maggie. The rest of the team and the few other guests were already seated on a beautiful spring evening.

Dave stood looking at his feet as the music started, raising his eyes as Jessie came out of the house and down the path, followed by Katie both dressed in ice blue short off the shoulder cocktail dresses. It wasn't long before Jack Hotchner came down carrying the pillow with the rings; he was dressed like Dave, Daniel and Hotch, all in black with a blue tie. Rossi smiled as he saw Erin come out the door, stopping just outside. Then escorted by her son, they proceeded down the path. Stopping a few feet from the arch, Dave joined them, Daniel kissed his mother and took his place by Hotch.

Dave took Erin's hand and escorted her to the arch. Smiling she wore a knee length form fitting off white dress with the scarf JJ gave her, the locket Dave had given her earlier and small ice blue flowers in her hair. Her shoes matched the dress perfectly. She was stunning, her eyes told him everything.

The minster began, "Dearly beloved, we are assembled here in the presence of family and friends to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in the unity of marriage. There are no obligations on earth sweeter or tender than those you are about to assume. There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make. There is no human institution more sacred than that of the home you are about to form. True marriage is the holiest of all earthly relationships. The state of matrimony is based in this deep, invisible union of two souls who seek to find completion in one another. Is this your desire?" He asked.

Together they responded, "Yes."

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Daniel stepped forward, "My sisters and I." then stepped back.

"Will you please face each other and join hands?"

"David, will you take this woman, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wife? Will you live with her, love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor her at all times, and be faithful to her?"

"I will." Dave vowed

"Erin, will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your husband? Will you live with him, love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times, and be faithful to him?"

Erin smiled, "I will"

"As you take these preliminary vows, David and Erin, I would have you remember: To love is to come together from the pathways of your past and then move forward...Hand in hand, along the uncharted roads of your future, ready to risk, to dream, and to dare... And always believe that all things are possible with faith and love in God, and in each other." The minster then turned to Dave, "Dave."

"I David, take you, Erin as my friend and lover, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and in tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

The turning to Erin, "Erin."

"I, Erin, take you, David as my friend and lover, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and in tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

"The rings, please." Jack stepped to Hotch who removed the rings and handed them to the minster, who blessed them before handing them to Dave and Erin. Turning to look at each other.

"Erin, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity." Dave placed the ring on her hand and kissed it.

Then Erin put her ring on Dave's left hand, "David, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity."

Turning back to the minister. "Inasmuch as, David and Erin have come before family and friends and declared your love and devotion to each other, by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce they are husband and wife."

"Let all things that go before you be beautiful;  
Let all things that go behind you be beautiful;  
In beauty it is done."

"David you may kiss your wife."

Dave took Erin in his arm and kissed her completely. Once they separated, he kissed her again then the minister continued. "It's my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi." Dave wrapped his arm around Erin's waist. She was his and he didn't plan on letting go.

Everyone was surprised at Erin and Dave's choice of food, but it was a fun everybody loves picnic food, especially Jack and Henry. Towards the end of dinner, Aaron got everyone's attention, "Dale Carnegie once said: "Don't ask a man what is important to him. Watch how he spends his time." I've watched Dave, and I can see what's important to him. It's Erin. She has made Dave a happy man... a man with a new focus... a man with a new appreciation for love and life. The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart and Erin gave hers to Dave. Erin... you look absolutely beautiful. Rossi is lucky to have found such a wonderful lady to share his life. Dave…you're my best friend and I'm honored that you chose me to be your best man on this most important day in your life. I wish you both peace and happiness and may God bless your union. We love you."

Everyone toasted, Dave stood, held out his hand for Erin, then led her to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly. "I love you, Baby. This was the perfect wedding, with the perfect guests. You did an amazing job"

"I love you back, David." Kissing him, "I love the book; I can't wait for a lazy afternoon to start reading it. I can't believe you wrote me a book."

"I wanted to get you something no one else would think of, one night I started jotting down note about our lives together and separate. It just kind of came together." They danced together for several dances, then danced with friends and family. It was the perfect night.

Once all the guests had gone, Dave took Erin by the hand and led to the house outside the kitchen door Dave stopped, lifted her into his arms and carried her across the threshold of their house. "Welcome Home, Mrs. Rossi."

The End!


End file.
